Kim Jaejoong's Revolution
by KitsuKitsune 3
Summary: Selama 17 tahun, Kim Jaejoong menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang NAMJA NORMAL. Hingga suatu hari dokter memvonisnya sebagai seorang INTERSEXSUAL "pseudohermaphrodite"! Yang artinya ia memiliki RAHIM dan segala 'perlengkapannya'. Marah, bingung, sedih berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Haruskah Jaejoong berubah menjadi yeoja? Atau ia tetap menjadi seorang namja namun tetap dapat hamil?
1. Chapter 1

KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION

By : KitsuKitsune 3

Based On : Manga "The Day Of Revolution" By Mikiyo Tsuda

Rated : T

Pairing : Appa dan Umma tercinta kita YunJae Couple! *jeng…jeng…jeng…*

Disclaimer : akan dengan senang hati akan mengubah manga itu menjadi manga yaoi dengan castnya Yun-appa dan Jae-umma tapi berhubung Tsuda-sensei ga ngasi jadi ya… intinya FF ini milik SAYA!

Warning : FF ini akan dipenuhi ke Gaje-an, typos, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya… (-,-'') Satu yang terpenting adalah FF ini bergenre YAOI!

Summary : Selama 17 tahun, Kim Jaejoong menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang NAMJA NORMAL. Hingga suatu hari dokter memvonisnya sebagai seorang INTERSEXSUAL "pseudohermaphrodite"! Yang artinya ia memiliki RAHIM dan segala 'perlengkapannya'. Marah, bingung, sedih berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Haruskah Jaejoong berubah menjai yeoja? Atau ia tetap menjadi seorang namja namun tetap dapat hamil?

This is his story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_Aku memandang tajam punggung namja tua berkharisma yang sedang melatih judo itu. _

_Punggung itu bagaikan dinding kokoh yang berdiri tegap penuh dingin. Tak ada kehangatan orang tua._

_Saat kecil aku selalu berusaha untuk mencoba memeluh dinding itu. Namun kini, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi karena seiring waktu berlalu, dinding itu sudah tidak ada dalam jangkuanku lagi_.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hei…cepat! Kau orang kaya kan! Masa kau tidak punya uang sepeser pun! Jangan menipu kami!" Seru namja cassanova itu pada seorang namja cupu yang menjadi korban bully itu.

"Nyam..nyamm..nyam.. makananmu enak juga ya ajussi. Lain kali kalau aku minta 'sedikit' tidak masalahkan? Nyam…nyam…" Tanya –atau lebih tepatnya peras (?)- namja jangkung yang sedari tadi memakan bekal makan siang namja cupu itu.

"Haaa~~ Bosan sekali~~ Sudahlah Yoochun biarkan saja namja cupun itu pergi. Aku sudah mulai mual melihat kacamata tebalnya dank au dongsaeng sayangku, kembalikan kotak bekalnya, kau sudah 'menyapu bersih'nya kan?" Ucap seorang namja yang sedari tadi mengipasi namja cantik yang ada disampingnya.

"Hari ini benar-benar membosankan, ya kan Jea-chagi?" Ucap Chansung kepada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi dipeluknya.

"Geez.. Lepaskan aku Chansung! Aku gerah dari tadi kau peluk-peluk! Peluk saja Changmin atau Yoochun! Kenapa harus aku!" Keluh Jaejoong si namja cantik itu sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Chansung.

"Tapi aku lebih suka memelukmu Jae-chagi~~ Kau mungil sih~"

Buagh!

"SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGATAIKU MUNGIL…AKU KIRIM KAU KE TEMPAT PERISTIRAHATAN TERAKHIRMU!"

Chansung yang baru saja menerima 'hadiah manis' dari Jaejoong masih tampak cengengesan (?) sambil mengusap pipi kanan yang tadi menerima 'belaian lembut' Jaejoong.

Sraagh!

"KIM JAEJOONG!" Seru namja berkacamata yang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu atap sekolah tempat Jaejoong, Chansung, Yoochun dan Changmin berkumpul.

"Ternyata benar kau di sini. Cepat kembali ke kelas! Bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi!" Seru Siwon yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cuek oleh Jaejoong.

"Haa~ Lagi-lagi kau! Aku bolos. Aku sedang tidak ingin berada di kelas." Ucap Jaejoong cuek sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

"Apa kau bilang! Jangan seenakmu begitu!" Seru Siwon.

"Ck… Jangan mentang-mentang ketua kelas kau jadi seenaknya mengaturku!" Seru Jaejoong balik.

"Tapi itu kan memang sudah tugasku!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengatur mereka juga! Jangan aku terus yang kau perintah-perintah!" Jaejoong kembali mendebat Siwon.

Siwon yang mulai lelah berdebat kini cengok (?) dengan jawaban Jaejoong dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Mereka kan dari kelas lain jadi bukan tanggung jawabku!"

Yoochun yang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong tertawa geli, "Kha…kha…kha… Jae-chan jahat nih! Masa teman sendiri ikut dijadikan sasaran si kacamata."

Changmin yang duduk disebelah Yoochun ikut menimpali, "Jae-ie egois nih…"

Jaejoong yang baru sadar kalau teman-teman geng nya ternyata beda kelas hanya bisa diam dan memasang wajah dengan ekspresi –oh, begitu… aku lupa-.

Hyuuung…

Grep…

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil Jaejoong tampak limbung, untung saja ia cepat memegang pagar kawat yang mengelilingi atap sekolah. Seketika wajah putih Jaejoong berubah pucat dan tubuhnya terasa dingin. Pusing mulai mendera kepalanya. '_pusing sekali…. Akhir-akhir ini semakin sering. Apa darahku sangat rendah?_'

"Jae-chagi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chansung sambil memegangi bahu Jaejoong.

"Jae-chan? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yoochun sambil segera mengusap keringat dingin Jaejoong dengan sapu tangannya.

"Jae-ie? Ini minum dulu." Ucap Changmin sambil memberikan air putih.

"Kim Jaejoong? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon panik yang segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar atap. Wajahnya masih pucat dan keringat dingin tampak makin banyak keluar. Tangan kanannya memegangi kepalanya yang semakin terasa pusing. "Tenang. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya aku terkena darah rendah. Mungkin karena dalam masa pertumbuhan, persendian dan perutku jadi sering terasa sakit. Mungkin ini tanda aku akan tambah tinggi."

Gerrp!

"Jangan! Jae-chagi tetap seperti ini saja! Imut dan mungil!" Seru Chansung yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk Jaejoong dan segera mendapat 'hadiah manis'.

Siwon yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkejut dan merasa aneh.

"Aku mengerti perasaan Chansung. Jae-chan walaupun namja tapi entah mengapa memiliki kecantikan dan aura seksi melebihi yeoja. Kau setuju kan ketua kelas?" Ucap Yoochun sambil memberikan senyum licik pada Siwon yang kini wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Me..memang Kim Jaejoong berbeda. Tidak memiliki jakun, tidak memiliki kumis, tangan dan kaki putih mulus tanpa bulu, badan mungil, pinggang ramping dan juga…. Wajah yang lebih cantik dari yeoja." Ucap Siwon dengan wajah merah yang melebihi merahnya truk pemadam kebakaran.

"Tuh kan, Jae-chagi. Ketua kelas saja setuju! Walaupun Jae-chagi namja tapi tetap saja Chansung ini berdebar-debar." Ucap Chansung genit seperti yeoja yang malu-malu mengatakan suka.

Ctik!

Tampaknya urat kesabaran seorang Kim Jaejoong sudah putus. "DASAR KALIAN NAMJA PABBO! KALIAN…"

Hyuung…

Sreet.. Bruuk…

"KIM JAEJOONG! KAU TIDAK APA-APA!"

"JAE-CHAGI! KAU KENAPA!"

"JAE-CHAN! SADARLAH!"

"OII, JAE-IE!"

'_berisik! Kenapa mereka berisik sekali? Haha… aku sungguh payah! Hidupku benar-benar hancur! Sial kepala dan seluruh badanku sakit sekali. Apa aku akan mati sekarang?_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JAE P.O.V

-Flashback- *Jaejoong umur 7 tahun*

"_aboji.."_

"_Jangan masuk Jae-ah! Disana ada umma kan? Pergilah kesana."_

"_Tapi Joongie ingin sama aboji. Joongie masuk ya…. Joongie janji tidak akan mengganggu aboji."_

"…"

_Hiks…. Kenapa aboji tidak mau melihatku? Kenapa aboji tidak mengijinkan aku ada disampingnya? Aboji…. Apakah aboji membenciku?_

"_Aboji….Aboji, lihat. Hari ini Joongie membuat gambar yang bagus!"_

"_Jae-ah, keluar lah. Aboji sedang bekerja,"_

"_Tidak mau! Joongie ingin aboji melihat gambar Joongie dulu."_

"_keluar. Aboji sedang sibuk."_

"_TAPI JOONGIE INGIN ABOJI MELIHAT GAMBAR JOONGIE!"_

_PRANG…_

"_Aah…. A…. Aboji m-maaf Joongie…"_

_Plak!_

_Haah…_

"_Ma-maaf Aboji…. Joo-"_

"_JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!"_

_Dheg…_

"_Aboji…."_

"…_. Aku tidak suka anak-anak…."_

_Anak-anak? Apa yang aboji maksud itu…. Aku?_

_Jadi ternyata benar, aboji tidak menyukaiku. Aboji sangat membenciku sampai-sampai tidak mau aku dekati. _

"_Hiks…hiks…. Aboji…."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hah! Yeoja? Maksud dokter?" Tanya Jaejoong yang entah mengapa ia merasa telah salah menyerap informasi.

"ne~ seperti yang kubilang tadi. Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan kamu ternyata yeoja" kata dokter Cho sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

'_Apaa! Ini pasti lelucon dokter tua ini. Atau jangan-jangan ia dokter gadungan!'_

Ctik...

Sebuah senyum kesal terukir di bibir plump Jaejoong, "Dokter ini lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu. Selama 17 tahun aku menggunakan toilet namja dan kencing dengan berdiri, loh!"

Umma Kim yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam dibelakan Jaejoong kini maju ke depan, dengan wajah yang penuh keyakinan umma Kim mengatakan, "Benar dok! Walaupun kecil tapi Joongie punya kok, dok! Saya pernah melihatnya!"

Jdeng…

'_kecil! Maksud umma itu apa?'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil melirik kesal kearah ummanya.

Haah~ Dokter Cho menghembuskan nafas berat sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Sepertinya ia harus memberikan penjelasan lebih detail kepada umma dan anak ini.

"Memang ini informasi yang akan sulit diterima bila dikatakan tiba-tiba. Tapi hal ini langka dan benar ada. Apabila terjadi kelainan kromosom atau kelainan gen keturunan, bisa jadi secara fisik ia laki-laki tapi secara reproduktif ia perempuan atau bisa saja sebaliknya. Dalam dunia medis ini disebut "_intersexuality"_ dan ada banyak sekali kategorinya. Ada yang disebut '_pseudohermaphrodite'_ atau '_urethra disorderí'_ yaitu orang yang mempunyai ovarium sekaligus testis seperti yang anak anda alami. Jaejoong memiliki testis dan ovarium yang sama-sama berfungsi normal hanya saja saat ini fungsi ovarium Jaejoong lebih dominan dan bila Jaejoong perempuan, saat ini ovarium Jaejoong sedang memproduksi sel telur matang untuk pertama kalinya dan siap untuk dibuahi atau dalam bahasa awam sering disebut 'masa subur'." Ucap Dokter Cho mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Jaejoong dan umma Kim tampak cengok, sepertinya mereka sedang berusaha 'mencerna' informasi yang diberikan oleh dokter Cho. Dan tampaknya namja cantik Kim sudah berhasil menyerap informasi itu, itu tampak dari ekspresi wajahnya yang gelisah dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar, "Tung…. Tunggu dok, jadi maksud dokter…."

"Ya, untuk saat ini kau bisa dikatakan adalah seorang **YEOJA**."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JAE P.O.V

'_yeoja! Aku seorang yeoja! Y.E.O.J.A! Berarti mulai sekarang aku harus memakai bra dan celana dalam yeoja!'_

HUWAAA…

'_tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Ini pasti hanya mimpi! Jadi…. Jadi apa arti 17 tahun hidupku sebagai namja?'_

Tok..tok…tok…

"Joongie sayang, bisa kau keluar dan turun sebentar? Ada yang umma dan aboji katakana padamu."

Kutatap pintu kamarku dengan pikiran yang kacau. Terlalu tiba-tiba, aku belum bisa menata pikiran dan perasaanku saat ini. Semuanya terlalu cepat.

"Joongie, apa kau…"

"Iya umma, aku dengar." Ucapku lemah. Kembali kubenamkan wajahku pada boneka gajah besar abu-abu kesayanganku. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Semakin cepat masalah ini selesai. Maka hidupku akan kembali tenang!

"Ayo Joongie! Kau pasti bisa!" ucapku mencoba member semangat pada diri sendiri.

"Lalu apa keputusanmu Jae-ah?" Tanya kepala keluarga Kim, ayah Jaejoong. Namja yang walaupun sudah berumur namun kharisma dan ketampanannya masih tetap seperti saat ia muda dulu.

"Karena aku perempuan, tidak ada pilihan lain lagi selain hidup sebgai perempuan kan?" Ujar Jaejoong dengan enggan.

"Begitu. Jika itu memang sudah menjadi keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu dan membantu sebisa mungkin." Kata aboji Kim. Tidak ada silang pendapat sama sekali.

'_sudah kuduga…. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli.'_ Kembali Jaejoong merasa kecewa pada aboji-nya.

BRAAK!

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG INI!" Seru nyonya Kim mengejutkan suami dan anaknya. Nyonya Kim yang biasanya lemah lembut dan tenang kini menatap tajam suaminya dan Jaejoong.

"Umma tahu aboji juga mencemaskan Joongie kan? Sikap aboji yang hanya memperhatikan dari jauh dan tidak mengungkapkan perasaan aboji yang sesungguhnya bisa membuat Joongie berprasangka buruk. Dan pada akhirnya, masing-masing dari kalian dapat saling berprasangka yang tidak baik." Kata umma Kim dan menatap lembut pada dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Ini bukan prasangka lagi umma! Aboji memang tidak menyukaiku!" Seru Jaejoong yang akhirnya sudah tidak dapat membendung perasaannya.

Aboji Kim yang tiba-tiba mendengar pernyataan frontal putra tunggalnya sudah tidak dapat menutupi perasaannya, "Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Aku menyukai dan menyayangi Jae-ah!" Seru Aboji Kim. Tampak raut kecemasan dan rasa takut pada wajah yang biasanya tenang dan dingin itu. Rasa cemas dan takut dibenci oleh putra tunggalnya.

"Cih! Jangan berbohong padaku! Aboji pernah bilang ga suka padaku!" Seru Jaejoong yang tidak terima kini abojinya mulai berbohong.

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu maksudku! Aku hanya takut jika aku tidak menjaga jarak dengan kalian suatu saat nanti aku akan menyakiti kalian yang sangat aku sayangi!" Teriak Aboji Kim yang tentu saja membuat Jaejoong yang selama ini hanya melihat sisi tenang sang aboji menjadi terkejut.

Haah~

"Maafkan aku yang sudah menyakiti perasaanmu Jae-ah. Dulu aboji mendapat didikan yang sangat keras terutama dari nenekmu. Itu karena keluargaku yang merupakan keluarga terpandang jadi semua anaknya mendapat didikan yang keras demi menjaga nama baik keluarga. Semua hukuman keras pernah aku terima dan tanpa ku sadari, aku menjadi dingin dan tertutup. Saat kau lahir aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan tidak akan melakukan tindakan yang sama dengan nenekmu. Tapi waktu itu aku sudah menamparmu, itu membuatku merasa takut akan berubah seperti nenekmu makanya aku menjaga jarak tapi hal itu justru menyakitimu. Maafkan aku Jae-ah." Air mata perlahan mengalir diwajah tegas sang kepala keluarga.

Begitupun dengan namja cantik putra tunggal keluarga ini. Linangan airmata mengalir bebas dari wajah putih itu. Perlahan didekatinya sang aboji kemudian memeluknya yang dibalas pelukan hangat lengan kekar sang ayah. "Kau sungguh bodoh pak tua! Hiks…. Bodoh…!" "Ne~ maafkan pak tua bodoh ini!"

"Aku tidak setuju!" Kata sang kepala keluarga Kim dengan tegas!

"Tapi aku sudah ingin memiliki seorang putri dari dulu!" Bantah umma Kim pada sang suami.

"Tetap saja aku tolak! Aku baru saja berbaikan dengan Jae-ah. Tak akan ku biarkan satu serangga busuk pun mendekatinya!" Kembali sang Aboji memberikan penolakan.

"Aku tidak setuju! Aku ingin Joongie menjadi seorang yeoja dan memberikan cucu yang imut dan manis! Aku ingin cucu dari rahim Joongie!"

"Tapi aku ingin Jae-ah menjadi penerus dojo ku!"

Kim Jaejoong yang sedang menjadi perdebatan orang tua nya itu hanya menatap bosan keduanya. Perdebatan itu dimulai ketika mereka melakukan pemeriksaan ulang di dokter Cho. Dokter Cho menginformasikan bahwa pada pemeriksaan awal ia mengatakan Jaejoong seorang yeoja itu karena ovariumnya saat itu dominan karena dalam masa ovulasi setelah masa itu selesai, ada kemungkinan testis Jaejoong yang dominan maka bila itu terjadi Jaejoong adalah seorang namja. Ini merupakan hal yang langka karena biasanya seseorang yang pseudohermaphrodite walaupun ia memiliki 2 sex atau alat reproduksi namun hanya satu sex saja yang berfungsi normal. Hal ini memungkinkan Jaejoong untuk bebas memilih jenis kelaminnya sendiri, apakah ia ingin menjadi namja atau berubah menjadi yeoja.

"Haah~ kapan kalian akan berhenti berdebat? Yang akan menjalaninya kan aku, kenapa kalian tidak ada yang menanykan pendapatku sih?" Ujar Jaejoong dengan malas. Ia bosan mendengar perdebatan orang tuanya. Direbahkan badannya disofa dan memilih posisi feotal pose. " Hm…. Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa ada kemungkinan aku tetap bisa hamil walaupun aku seorang namja ya? Bisa tidak ya?" gumam Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun tampaknya gumaman kecilnya itu masih dapat di dengar oleh orang tua Kim yang kini saling berpandangan dan kemudian sama-sama tersenyum licik.

God Bless You …. Kim Jaejoong. Tampaknya orang tuamu memiliki rencana 'mulia' untukmu.

…TBC…..

Hai …. Hai …. Hai….

Kitsu balik dengan FF baru …. Bagaimana pendapat cingudeul?

Gaje kah? Tak jelas kah? Tidak menarik kah?

Kitsu harap, FF ini bisa memuaskan bagi reader semua…

Untuk pengenalan chara yang lebih mendetail akan Kitsu lakukan secara bertahap sesuai dengan chapter-chapter selanjutnya, begitu juga konflik-konflik yang akan muncul bertahap…

Kitsu rasa FF ini akan memiliki sedikit chap. Maksimal Cuma 3 chap …. Jadi Kitsu harap cingudeul ga merasa bosan.

Terakhir..

Kitsu mohon kritik, saran dan masukan yang membangun dari cingu yang membaca fict kitsu ini,,,

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan saran yang diberikan…

*bungkuk hormat*


	2. Chapter 2

KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION

By : KitsuKitsune 3

Based On : Manga "The Day Of Revolution" By Mikiyo Tsuda

Rated : T

Pairing : Appa dan Umma tercinta kita YunJae Couple! *jeng…jeng…jeng…*

Disclaimer : akan dengan senang hati akan mengubah manga itu menjadi manga yaoi dengan castnya Yun-appa dan Jae-umma tapi berhubung Tsuda-sensei ga ngasi jadi ya… intinya FF ini milik SAYA!

Warning : FF ini akan dipenuhi ke Gaje-an, typos, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya… (-,-'') Satu yang terpenting adalah FF ini bergenre YAOI!

Summary : Selama 17 tahun, Kim Jaejoong menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang NAMJA NORMAL. Hingga suatu hari dokter memvonisnya sebagai seorang INTERSEXSUAL "pseudohermaphrodite"! Yang artinya ia memiliki RAHIM dan segala 'perlengkapannya'. Marah, bingung, sedih berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Haruskah Jaejoong berubah menjadi yeoja? Atau ia tetap menjadi seorang namja namun tetap dapat hamil?

This is his story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Previous Chap~

"Haah~ kapan kalian akan berhenti berdebat? Yang akan menjalaninya kan aku, kenapa kalian tidak ada yang menanyakan pendapatku sih?" Ujar Jaejoong dengan malas. Ia bosan mendengar perdebatan orang tuanya. Direbahkan badannya disofa dan memilih posisi foetal pose. " Hm…. Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa ada kemungkinan aku tetap bisa hamil walaupun aku seorang namja ya? Bisa tidak ya?" gumam Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun tampaknya gumaman kecilnya itu masih dapat di dengar oleh orang tua Kim yang kini saling berpandangan dan kemudian sama-sama tersenyum licik.

God Bless You …. Kim Jaejoong. Tampaknya orang tuamu memiliki rencana 'mulia' untukmu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

"Yeoboseyo" Salam dari pesawat telpon di seberang sana.

"Ne Teukie ini aku Heechul!" Seru Heechul girang. Sudah lama ia tidak berhubungan dengan sahabat baiknya ini.

"Chullie! Ini kau? Wah… sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Sahut Leetuk dengan gembira.

"Ne~ ini aku! Hai Teuki, kau masih ingat rencana kita dulu?" Tanya Heechul dengan seringaian licik menghiasi wajah cantik itu.

"Rencana? Maksudmu Chullie?"

"Ne, rencana pertunangan anak-anak kita~~~" Kembali seringaian itu muncul namun kali ini muncul di dua wajah yang berbeda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keluarga kecil Kim –yang terdiri dari Kim Hangeng sang Aboji, Kim Heechul sang Umma dan sang putra (?)– sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk merundingkan masa depan Kim muda.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu Jae-ah?" Tanya Hangeng dengan penuh wibawa.

Jaejoong memain-mainkan ujung bajunya. Ditatap dengan intens (?) oleh kedua orang tuanya membuat Jaejoong merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang ketahuan menyelundupkan permen saat akan tidur malam. "A-aku masih bingung Aboji…."

"Joongie chagi, bukan maksud umma dan aboji untuk mendesakmu membuat keputusan segera. Tapi semakin cepat kau memutuskan akan semakin baik. Apapun keputusanmu entah itu tetap sebagai namja atau berubah menjadi yeoja, kami akan mendukungmu." Ucap Heechul –yang sesaat sempat ditatap resah oleh sang suami– lembut sambil mengusap punggung kecil Jaejoong.

Manik mata doe Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan lemah ia menjawab, "Aku …. Aku ingin tetap menjadi seorang namja, umma." Tampak takut dan keraguan pada suara itu. Ia sangat tahu betapa inginnya sang umma memiliki anak yeoja jadi mustahil rasanya sang umma akan menyetujui keputusannya.

….

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang tengah kediaman Kim. Sebelum akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara sang umma. "Baiklah. Jika itu keputusanmu, umma akan setuju. Tapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi." Ujar Heechul dengan tegas dan aura ratu yang full power. *(-,-9)*.

"Syarat? Apa syaratnya…umma~." Tanya Jaejoong ragu. Insting liarnya (?) bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan yang telah disiapkan sang umma yang bagai seorang ratu saat ini.

"Syaratnya adalah kau harus menerima pertunangan yang sudah aku dan Abojimu atur dengan putra dari keluarga Jung! Tidak boleh ada penolakan!" Kata Heechul tegas. Aura sang ratu kembali menguar dengan kuat.

"Mwo! Pertunangan? Terlebih dengan seorang NAMJA! ANDWE! Umma apa kau sudah gila?" Tolak Jaejoong. Dengan spontan ia bangkit dari duduk dan menunjuk ummanya.

PLETAK!

Sebuah sandal rumah 'mendarat dengan mulus' dikepala Jaejoong, " YA! Kau tidak sopan berani berbicara keras dan menunjuk umma mu! Kalau begitu kau harus menjadi yeoja! Kau tahukan betapa inginnya umma untuk memiliki anak seorang yeoja! Namun harapan itu pupus karena rahim umma harus diangkat karena perdarahan yang umma alami saat melahirkanmu."

Heechul terdiam sesaat. Seketika ruang tengah itu menjadi sunyi dengan aura yang terasa tidak nyaman terutama bagi Jaejoong. Perasaannya tertekan saat mendengar cerita sang umma. "Dan ketika harapan umma akan bisa terwujud, kau malah memilih menjadi seorang namja. Tampaknya umma harus mengubur harapan umma selamanya sampai umma meninggal nanti. Hiks …. Padahal umma hanya ingin menggendong cucu yang lahir dari rahimmu. Apa itu salah? Apa harapan umma itu terlalu berat? Hiks.. Yeobo, aku merasa Joongie sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi …. Aku membesarkan anak durhaka! Hiks …."

Hangeng mengelus lembut punggung sang istri yang kini menangis dalam pelukannya. Dengan isyarat mata ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Jaejoong menatap sedih punggung ummanya yang bergetar. Merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat sang umma menangis.

"Ne, Heenim …. Aktingmu sungguh luar biasa." Ujar Hangeng sambil mengecup puncak kepala sang istri.

"Ho…ho…ho …. Kau terlalu memuji yeobo~ aktingku tidak sebagus itu. Ho…ho…ho …."

Hangeng memutar manik matanya dengan malas. Istrinya benar-benar seekor 'ular'. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi merasa kasihan pada anak semata wayangnya. '_sungguh malang nasibmu anakku_.'

"Jae-ah. Apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Hangeng di depan pintu kamar anak tunggalnya.

"Belum Aboji. Ada apa?"

"Aku boleh masuk?"

" …. Masuk saja Aboji."

Cklek.

Hangeng mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk di samping Jaejoong di pinggir tempat tidur. Diperhatikan raut wajah cantik sang anak yang kini tampak kusut. Dibelai lembut rambut hitam itu. "Gwenchanayo?"

"Gwenchana Aboji. Hanya saja aku merasa bersalah karena sudah mengecewakan umma." Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Hangeng menatap lembut putranya itu.

"Jae-ah, bagaimana kalau kau terima saja dulu syarat umma mu?"

Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya menatap sang ayah, "Aboji …. Aku namja, jadi …."

"Ne, Aboji mengerti. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kau menuruti umma-mu kan? Kau tahu betapa keras kepalanya ia. Dan lagi aku sudah menyusun rencana untukmu." Senyum Hangeng. Senyum yang entah mengapa membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri.

"Rencana? Apa yang sudah Aboji rencanakan?"

Senyum misterius sang aboji menjadi jawaban.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jadi menurutmu aku keras kepala?" Tanya Heechul dengan berkacak pinggang menyambut sang suami yang baru memasuki kamar mereka.

"Ne …. Heenim, kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Ini hanya untuk membujuk Jae-ah." Kata Hangeng kemudian memeluk tubuh ramping istrinya.

"Haa~ baiklah. Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Heechul sambil membiarkan tubuhnya dibaringkan ditempat tidur bersama sang suami.

"Sepertinya berhasil. Kau sendiri tahu kan betapa sensitive dan gampang dipengaruhinya anak itu. Ia masih naïf dan polos." Ujar Hangeng sambil menciumi leher jenjang Heechul.

"Baguslah kalau begitu~ ini berarti rencana kita akan berjalan mulus~" Kata Heechul dengan senang.

"Bagaimana kalau Jae-ah memutuskan untuk menjadi yeoja?" Tanya Hangeng sambil membalikan Heechul menghadapnya.

"Tetap menguntungkan. Apapun yang ia pilih, pertunangan itu akan tetap berjalan. Jung muda itu tidak perduli Joongie namja atau yeoja, yang terpenting Joongie adalah miliknya. Jung muda itu sudah takluk pada kecantikan Joongie yang ia peroleh dariku. Ho…ho…ho…." Tawa Heechul sambil membelai wajah tampan sang suami.

"Ya…ya…ya…. Jung dan segala kepossessifannya."

"Seperti kau tidak saja Kim Hangeng"

"Hanya untukmu saja Kim Heechul. Hanya untukmu."

Dan berikutnya, kita bisa mendengar suara desahan dari kamar pasangan Kim itu. Abaikan. Mari kita mengintip awal mula penyebab drama ini dimulai.

~Flashback~

"_Haah~ kapan kalian akan berhenti berdebat? Yang akan menjalaninya kan aku, kenapa kalian tidak ada yang menanyakan pendapatku sih?" Ujar Jaejoong dengan malas. Ia bosan mendengar perdebatan orang tuanya. Direbahkan badannya disofa dan memilih posisi foetal pose. " Hm…. Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa ada kemungkinan aku tetap bisa hamil walaupun aku seorang namja ya? Bisa tidak ya?" gumam Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri._

_Bermula dari gumaman itu, pasangan suami istri Kim segera berkonsultasi pada dokter Cho untuk mendapatkan kepastian._

"_Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya. Pada kasus putra anda Kim Jaejoong, ia memiliki dua alat reproduksi yang berfungsi normal yaitu testis yang menghasilkan sperma dan ovarium yang menghasilkan sel telur. Begitu juga dengan rahim, walaupun sedikit lebih kecil dari ukuran normal pada yeoja, rahim putra anda tetap dalam kondisi normal dan dapat mengalami implantasi hasil pembuahan. Mudahnya, rahim Kim Jaejoong dapat ditempati oleh calon janin. Jadi jawaban atas pertanyaan anda adalah IYA, Kim Jaejoong walaupun menjadi seorang namja ia tetap dapat hamil bila dibuahi." _

_Jawaban dokter Cho, membuat senyum puas terukir diwajah pasangan Kim. Ini berarti mereka dapat menjalankan perjanjian yang dulu mereka buat dengan keluarga Jung, sahabat baik mereka. Perjanjian untuk menjodohkan anak-anak mereka agar hubungan persahabatan baik mereka berubah menjadi hubungan keluarga._

"_Akhirnya kita bisa menjadi besan ne~Chullie~" Ujar Jung Leeteuk._

"_Ne~ kau benar Teukie! Aku senang sekali!" Seru Heechul senang. Akhirnya harapan mereka yang sempat pupus menjadi kenyataan._

"_Tak kusangka anakmu memiliki keistimewaan seperti itu ne Hangeng." Ujar Jung Kangin -kepala keluarga Jung- _

"_Begitulah. Awalnya kami juga merasa kaget karena Jae-ah tidak pernah menunjukan perbedaan apa pun kecuali ciri-ciri fisiknya yang agak menyerupai yeoja." Jawab Hangeng kemudian tersenyum lembut tiap kali mengingat putranya._

"_Oya, apa kau membawa foto Jaejoongie Chullie? Aku ingin melihat wajah anak itu. Aku tebak pasti ia sangat cantik." Pinta Leeteuk sambil tersenyum._

"_Tentu saja. Ini dia." Kata Heechul membenarkan sambil memperlihatkan foto Jaejoong yang terdapat dalam dompetnya._

"_Ne~ Kau benar Chullie! Anak ini sangat cantik! Aku yakin Yunnie pasti akan setuju!"_

Flashback End~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Baiklah umma, aku setuju dengan syaratmu. Tapi aku juga memiliki permintaan …." Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya ia sudah dihadiahi pelukan erat dari sang umma.

"Apapun Joongie …. Umma akan memberikannya. Gomawo ne Joongie. Jongmal gomawo …." Jaejoong membalas pelukan sang umma. Sebuah senyum tulus terukir diwajah cantiknya.

"Cheonmaneyo umma"

"Mwo! Pindah sekolah ke Gwanju? Tapi itu sangat jauh sekali Joongie …. Untuk apa kau pindah?" Tanya Heechul ketika mendengar permintaan sang anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku ingin mengenal calon tunanganku umma. Tidak mungkin aku bertunangan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenalkan, umma." Jawab Jaejoong memberikan alasan.

"Tapi jarak antara Seoul dan Gwanju sangat jauh chagi …. Tidak mungkin kau terus pulang pergi hanya untuk bersekolahkan?" Kembali Heechul berusaha mengubah keputusan putranya.

"Karena itu umma, aku ingin tinggal di Gwanju selama aku bersekolah disana. Aku bisa tinggal dirumah kita yang ada di Gwanju. Bagaimana umma? Apa kau mengijinkan? Oya, Aboji sudah mengijinkanku sekarang tinggal keputusan umma saja." Kata Jaejoong sambil mengoleskan selai pada roti sarapannya.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, umma dan abojinya saling bertukar pandang dengan senyum licik terukir diwajah mereka (-,-").

"Haa~ baiklah umma setuju dengan keputusanmu Joongie. Umma akan segera mengurus surat kepindahanmu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HUWAAAA! GERSANG! SEKOLAH INI MENJADI GERSANG!" Teriak Chansung hiperbolis sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pagar pembatas atap.

"Kau berisik sekali Hwang Chansung." Ujar Siwon –yang entah bagaimana kini akrab dengan kelompok ini– tenang sambil tetap membaca alkitabnya.

"Tapi aku merasa gerah dengan keadaan gersang ini! Aku butuh senyuman Jae-chagi yang menyejukan itu! Jae-chagi! Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku!" Seru Chansung sambil bersimpuh berlinang air mata.

"Dasar sok dramatis. Minnie coba kau tersenyum padanya." Ujar Yoochun memegang kepala Changmin dan mengarahkan kearah Chansung.

~smile~

"Huwa! Hentikan! Bukan senyum iblis itu yang aku inginkan!" Seru Chansung bergidik ngeri melihat evil smile sang magnae.

"Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa Jaejoong-ssi tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah?" Tanya Siwon sambil menutup alkitabnya.

'_Bukankah itu karena kau yang selalu mempersulitnya!_' Kata Chansung dalam hati sambil melirik sebal kearah Siwon.

"Benar juga. Tanpa ada alasan yang jelas Jae-ie memutuskan pindah keluar negeri tanpa memberitahu kita sebelumnya." Ujar Changmin

"Ne, kalian benar …. Ini sungguh mencurigakan." Kata Yoochun menyimpulkan. Wajahnya tampak serius. '_Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami Jae-chan?_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tak terasa sudah 2 minggu Jaejoong –ah, kini namanya adalah Jaerin– bersekolah di Shinki High School. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama seragam sekolah yang ia gunakan. Kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan blazer hitam bergaris pinggir merah dan rok berlipat berwarna hitam sepanjang 3 cm diatas lutut. Kaos kaki panjang 4 cm dibawah lutut dengan sepatu sekolah yeoja (mian ga tau namanya). Dan jangan lupa jepit rambut pink yang membuat rapi poni panjangnya.

Ne, aku yakin reader pasti bingung kan? Rok hitam berlipat,sepatu yeoja, dan sebuah jepit rambut pink? Yups, Jaejoong menggunakan perlengkapan yeoja. Ini karena rencana yang ia susun dengan abojinya.

~Flashback~

"_Rencana? Apa yang sudah Aboji rencanakan?" _

_Senyum misterius sang aboji menjadi jawaban._

"_Bagaimana kalau sebagai ganti kau menerima syarat umma-mu, minta ia agar mengijinkanmu pindah sekolah ke Gwanju untuk lebih mengenal calon tunanganmu." Kata Hangeng memberi penjelasan._

"_Mwo! Pindah ke Gwanju? Aku masih belum mengerti Aboji." Kata Jaejoong menatap bingung aboji-nya._

"_Aboji punya rencana. Sebagai ganti syarat yang kau terima, kau minta umma-mu agar mengijinkan kau pindah sekolah ke Gwanju dengan alasan untuk mengenal calon tunanganmu. Nanti di sekolah barumu, Shinki High School, kau menyamar sebagai seorang yeoja. Ini agar kau tidak dikenali oleh calon tunanganmu. Namanya Jung Yunho. Saat itu kau harus bisa menyelidiki keburukannya yang nanti dapat kau gunakan untuk membatalkan pertunanganmu. Atau kau bisa membuatnya menyukai sosok yeojamu sehingga ia mau bekerja sama untuk menggagalkan pertunangan ini. Bagaimana?" Tanya Hangeng dengan senyum licik yang tersembunyi._

"_Apa menurut Aboji ini akan berjalan lancar" Tanya Jaejoong ragu._

"_Kalau kau bisa melaksanakannya dengan hati-hati, aku rasa ini akan sukses." Jawab Hangeng meyakinkan._

" …_. Baiklah aku akan mencobanya."_

Jaejoong atau kini bernama Jaerin mendesah berat sambil menopang dagunya diatas meja. Matanya menatap bosan kearah lapangan sekolah yang tampak dari jendela di samping tempat duduknya. Dari sini ia bisa melihat si calon tunangan, Jung Yunho, berjalan bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau memperhatikannya lagi ne Jae-oppa?" Ujar Jessica –Yeoja berambut panjang berwarna coklat- yang kini duduk didepannya.

"Percuma kalau kau hanya menatapnya dari jauh Jae-hyung. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apapun." Ujar Junsu –Namja imut bersuara lucu- yang duduk disebelahnya.

Ya, dua orang ini mengetahui masalah yang dihadapi Jaejoong dan membantunya menyelidiki namja Jung itu.

"Haa~ rasanya semua ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama." Kembali Jaejoong mendesah lemah. Jessica dan Junsu menatap prihatin pada Jaejoong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Langit sudah gelap. Waktu dimana orang-orang biasanya sudah ada dibalik selimut untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka setelah bekerja satu hari penuh. Kecuali namja muda keluarga Jung ini.

Sejak mengetahui perjodohannya denga anak tunggal keluarga Kim, Kim Jaejoong. Ia segera menyelidiki namja itu. Namja cantik berkulit putih, bermata doe dengan bibir plump merah menggoda. Sangat menarik. Walaupun Jaejoong namja, ia menyetujui pertunangan itu dengan senang hati.

"Hari ini pun kau memperhatikanku ne~Boojae." Kata Yunho pada foto Jaejoong saat hari pertamanya di sekolah Shinki.

"Kau sangat cocok dengan seragam yeoja itu Boo …. Membuatku semakin ingin 'memakan'mu." Seringai mencurigakan terukir dibibir hati Yunho.

"You gonna be mine, Kim Jaejoong!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…TBC…..

Hai …. Hai …. Hai….

Kitsu balik dengan new chap 'Kim Jaejoong's Revolution …. Bagaimana pendapat cingudeul?

Gaje kah? Tak jelas kah? Tidak menarik kah?

Kitsu sengaja membuat chap ini memiliki perbedaan yang banyak dengan manga aslinya. Ini karena Kitsu tidak ingin fict ini menjadi GS seperti yang Kitsu dan beberapa reader harapkan.

Untuk chara, sudah tampak semuanya tinggal konflik puncaknya akan keluar pada chap berikutnya.

Dan seperti yang Kitsu rencanakan, chap ini akan ending di chap ketiga. Jadi Kitsu harap reader ga merasa bosan dengan fict gaje ini.

Terakhir..

Seperti biasa Kitsu mohon kritik, saran dan masukan yang membangun dari cingu yang membaca fict kitsu ini,,,

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan saran yang diberikan…

*bungkuk hormat*


	3. Chapter 3

KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION

By : KitsuKitsune 3

Based On : Manga "The Day Of Revolution" By Mikiyo Tsuda

Rated : T

Pairing : Appa dan Umma tercinta kita YunJae Couple! *jeng…jeng…jeng…*

Disclaimer : akan dengan senang hati akan mengubah manga itu menjadi manga yaoi dengan castnya Yun-appa dan Jae-umma tapi berhubung Tsuda-sensei ga ngasi jadi ya… intinya FF ini milik SAYA!

Warning : FF ini akan dipenuhi ke Gaje-an, typos, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya… (-,-'') Satu yang terpenting adalah FF ini bergenre YAOI!

Summary : Selama 17 tahun, Kim Jaejoong menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang NAMJA NORMAL. Hingga suatu hari dokter memvonisnya sebagai seorang INTERSEXSUAL "pseudohermaphrodite"! Yang artinya ia memiliki RAHIM dan segala 'perlengkapannya'. Marah, bingung, sedih berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Haruskah Jaejoong berubah menjadi yeoja? Atau ia tetap menjadi seorang namja namun tetap dapat hamil?

This is his story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Previous Chap~

Sejak mengetahui perjodohannya denga anak tunggal keluarga Kim, Kim Jaejoong. Ia segera menyelidiki namja itu. Namja cantik berkulit putih, bermata doe dengan bibir plump merah menggoda. Sangat menarik. Walaupun Jaejoong namja, ia menyetujui pertunangan itu dengan senang hati.

"Hari ini pun kau memperhatikanku ne~Boojae." Kata Yunho pada foto Jaejoong saat hari pertamanya di sekolah Shinki.

"Kau sangat cocok dengan seragam yeoja itu Boo …. Membuatku semakin ingin 'memakan'mu." Seringai mencurigakan terukir dibibir hati Yunho.

"You gonna be mine, Kim Jaejoong!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3 Part A

"Jadi ini sekolah baru Jae-chagi? Lumayan." Ujar namja berbadan tinggi itu berkacak pinggang.

"Jae-chan sangat pintar. Kita tidak akan menduga kalau ia akan pindah ke tempat seperti ini." Kata namja chubby yang sedang merapikan poninya dengan jari tangan.

"Shinki High School atau sering disingkat SHS adalah sekolah yang sebanding dengan Toho International High School yang ada di Seoul. SHS terkenal karena prestasi akademiknya." Kata Siwon memberi penjelasan.

"Apa di sekolah baru Jae-ie ini kantinnya sama seperti di TIHS tidak ya? Aku lapar." Ujar Changmin yang membuat Chansung,Yoochun dan Siwon menatapnya aneh. '_Dasar kau food monster._'

"Baiklah. Ini saatnya kita segera mencari Jae-chagi!" Seru Chansung yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari tiga namja lainnya. '_Ini saatnya kau memberi kami penjelasan Jae-chagi/Jae-chan/Jae-ie/Jaejoong-ssi_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hai tadi kau lihat empat namja yang ada di depan gerbang?" Tanya seorang yeoja pada temannya.

"Ne, aku melihatnya! Mereka keren sekali! Gaya berpakaian mereka sangat berbeda!" Seru teman yeoja itu.

"Aku tebak mereka pasti dari seoul." Kata yeoja lain dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Hai ….hai… dengar, aku baru saja mendapat informasi yang menarik!" Seru yeoja berambut ikal mendekati gerombolan yeoja itu.

"Informasi apa? Cepat katakan, jangan buat kami penasaran." Kata yeoja pertama.

"Begini, aku baru saja mendapat informasi kalau empat namja keren yang ada di depan gerbang itu merupakan murid dari sekolah terkenal di seoul dan mereka sangat terkenal. Di seoul mereka di sebut 'THE BIGEAST'!"

GRAAATAAK!

"Akh! Kau mengagetkan kami Jaerin!" Seru yeoja berambut ikal yang baru saja tadi memberikan informasi.

"Mi …. Mianhe"

"He…Jaerin kau kenapa kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" Tanya yeoja pertama.

"Hai, kau yakin keempat namja itu dari seoul dan terkenal dengan nama 'THE BIGEAST'?" Tanya Jaerin –Jaejoong- pada yeoja ikal.

" Ne. Tentu saja! Jangan meremehkan jaringan informa… Hei kau mau kemana Jaerin! Dengarkan aku dulu!" seru yeoja ikal tapi percuma karena Jaerin –Jaejoong- sudah menghilang dari balik pintu kelas.

"Apa-apaan anak itu! Ketakutan sekali, seperti dikejar setan saja!"

Jaejoong P.O.V

Ne, aku memang sedang di'kejar' setan! ARRRGHHH! Kenapa mereka bisa menemukanku! Bukankah demi menghindari hal ini, aku sudah berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau aku pindah ke luar negeri!

Sekarang aku harus menemui Jesicca dan Su-ie! Mereka harus membantuku bersembunyi dari mereka berempat!

Jaejoong P.O.V end

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aneh. Kenapa tidak ada siswa yang bernama Kim Jaejoong di daftar siswa?" Tanya Siwon sambil membuka buku data siswa.

"Ne, aku juga sudah menanyakan pada seluruh siswa disini tapi baik dari tingkat 1 sampai tingkat 3 tidak ada siswa bernama Kim Jaejoong." Sahut Chansung. Ia mulai merasa kesal karena tidak berhasil menemukan Jae-chagi-nya.

"Aku tadi sudah memeriksa di kantin. Tidak ada yang menggosipkan tentang Jae-ie. Ooh… makanan disini ternyata sangat enak dan bervariasi!" Seru Changmin bahagia menunjukkan 3 plastik putih penuh makanan yang segera ia mendapat death glare dari 3 namja lainnya.

"DASAR KAU FOOD MONSTER!" seru Chansung, Yoochun dan Siwon berbarengan.

"Ini aneh sekali. Informanku tidak mungkin memberikan informasi yang salah. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui." Ujar Yoochun dengan nada serius.

"Hm… kalau memang begitu berarti perkiraanku benar." Sahut Chansung tiba-tiba.

"Tadi aku mendapat informasi tentang siswa yeoja bernama Kim Jaerin. Ia memiliki ciri-ciri fisik dan sifat yang sama persis dengan Jae-chagi. Dan lagi waktu kepindahannya ke sekolah ini sangat dekat dengan waktu kepindahan Jae-chagi dari sekolah kita."

Yoochun dan Siwon tampak berpikir serius sampai akhirnya mereka saling berpandangan sejenak dan kemudian sebuah seringai terukir di wajah mereka.

"Apa kau berpikiran sama denganku Siwon-ssi?"

"Tampaknya seperti itu."

"Hehehe… Tampaknya Jae-chan benar-benar ingin bersembunyi dari kita." Seringai Yoochun semakin terukir lebar yang membuat siapa saja akan merinding saat melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Tampaknya kita sudah menemukan tuan 'putri' kita." Yoochun menoleh kearah namja tua berpenampilan rapi yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat mereka dengan wajah penuh keringat yang sesekali ia usap dengan saputangan.

"Terima kasih . Anda sudah mengijinkan kami meminjam data siswa sekolah ini. Anda benar-benar kepala sekolah yang ramah."

"Ah… ini bukan apa-apa tuan muda Park. Justru saya yang merasa terhormat karena dapat membantu anda. Selama ini keluarga anda sudah banyak memberikan bantuan ke sekolah kami." Sahut namja tua itu sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. '_dasar pak tua penjilat!_' kata Yoochun dalam hati walau saat ini wajahnya tersenyum tapi itu merupakan senyum palsu yang ia sebut 'senyum bisnis'.

"Tak kusangka ternyata ini sekolah yang didanai oleh ." Kata Changmin sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya.

"Begitulah. Ini mempermudah pencarian kita." Sahut Yoochun.

"Ya! Aku tidak mengerti! Apa maksud kalian kalau kita sudah menemukan Jae-chagi!" Tanya Chansung sedikit kesal karena hanya ia yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya saat ini.

"Kalau analisaku dan Yoochun-ssi benar, maka Kim Jaerin yang kita sedang cari saat ini adalah Jaejoong-ssi." Jawab Siwon tenang.

Keempat namja tampan ini kini sedang berjalan dilorong sekolah menuju kelas 'buruan' mereka. Setiap langkah yang mereka ambil menarik perhatian para siswa. Ini karena penampilan mereka yang mencolok dan wajah tampan tidak biasa mereka. Serta aura cemerlang yang menguar dari tubuh mereka. Benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

"Bagaimana ini Sicca! Kenapa mereka bisa tahu kalau aku ada disini!" Seru Jaejoong panik dan mengguncang bahu Jessica sedikit keras.

"Tenang dulu hyung. Mereka pasti tidak akan mudah menemukanmu. Saat ini kau kan Kim Jaerin bukan Kim Jaejoong." Kata Junsu berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong dan membantunya untuk duduk. Sebotol air mineral ia tawarkan untuk menenangkan hyungnya.

"Geez… kau itu oppa. Kau ingin bahuku lepas ya!" Jessica mengusap kedua bahunya yang tadi Jaejoong guncang keras.

"Mian ne…Sicca" Gumam lirih Jaejoong. Pandangannya ia tujukan kebawah. Ia merasa bersalah.

Jessica menatap Jaejoong sendu. Ia mengerti keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Andai ia ada diposisi oppa-nya, ia pasti juga akan merasa panik. "Ne, tidak apa oppa. Aku mengerti pasti oppa merasa cemas. Oppa tenang saja, aku setuju dengan Su-ie, mereka pasti tidak akan mudah menemukanmu." Ujar Jessica sambil mengelus punggung mungil Jaejoong. Berusaha menenangkan dan member semangat.

Sebuah senyum kecil terukir dibibir cherry Jaejoong. Perasaannya telah sedikit tenang karena dukungan dari kedua sahabatnya. Ia merasa bersyukur memiliki mereka kalau tidak ia pasti akan sangat kesusahan.

Suasana tenang itu tidak bertahan lama karena…

Graak!

Ketika pintu kelas yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka bertiga terbuka, nampak empat sosok yang sejak tadi Jaejoong takutkan berdiri dengan aura mengintimidasi yang sangat kuat.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Jaerin-ssi?" Tanya Namja chubby dengan seringai lebar yang tidak ia sembunyikan.

"Oh my god…" gumam Jessica dengan wajah terkejut. Sedangkan Jaerin –Jejoong-… mungkin kini setengah nyawanya sudah melayang. (^-^)v

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoochun, Chansung, Changmin dan Siwon, menatap penuh intimidasi Jaerin –Jaejoong-, Jessica dan Junsu. Jaerin –Jaejoong- berdiri gelisah dibelakang punggung Jessica dan Junsu yang berdiri didepannya berusaha untuk melindungi.

"Aah! Ternyata benar-benar mirip!" Teriak Chansung tiba-tiba. Saat ia hendak menerjang Jaerin untuk memeluknya sebuah tangan kekar menghalanginya. Segera ia menatap beringas pemilik tangan itu yang ternyata adalah Siwon.

"Jangan membuatnya kaget kalau tidak ia akan 'kabur' lagi." Chansung menatap lama Siwon sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan melangkah mundur. Sebuah pout terbentuk diwajahnya. Kesal karena tidak dapat memeluk tubuh mungil Jae-chagi-nya.

Yoochun melihat kearah Siwon, setelah Siwon memberikan anggukan Yoochun tersenyum kearah Jessica, Junsu dan Jaerin. "Sebelumnya, maafkan kami yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengajak kalian kelantai atap. Perkenalkan aku Park Yoochun."

"Choi Siwon imnida. Bangapsumnida."

"Shim Changmin imnida."

"Aku! Aku! Perkenalkan aku Hwan Chansung! Salam Kenal!" Salam Chansung dengan senyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa perkenalan dari kami sudah cukup. Mari kita langsung ke pokok permasalahan." Ujar Yoochun yang kini memasang senyum bisnisnya.

"Kami datang jauh-jauh dari Seoul kemari karena kami ingin mencari sahabat kami yang '**kabur**'. Ia bernama Kim Jaejoong. Tapi walau kami sudah mencari keseluruh sekolah dan mencari di data siswa, kami tetap tidak dapat menemukannya. Hingga akhirnya kami mendengar sebuah informasi yang sangat menarik." Yoochun sengaja memotong penjelasannya guna melihat reaksi Jaerin. Seperti yang ia duga, Jaerin menggigit kuku jarinya. Persis seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan bila ia merasa gugup. Kembali seringai menghiasi wajah chubbynya.

"Seorang siswi bernama Kim Jaerin memiliki ciri-ciri dan sifat yang sama persis dengan sahabat kami Kim Jaejoong. Bahkan waktu kepindahannya ke sekolah ini pun tidak terpau jauh dengan waktu kepindahan Jae-chan dari sekolah kami. Awalnya kami masih ragu namun sebuah percobaan berhasil meyakinkan kami. Coba kau lakukan Minnie!" Perintah Yoochun pada Changmin yang kini tampak merogoh kedalam tas selempangnya.

"Perhatikan! Ini foto Jaerin-ssi dan ini foto Jae-ie!" Kata Changmin sambil menunjukkan 2 foto yang berbeda. Keringat dingin kini membasahi wajah Jessica, Junsu dan Jaerin. Tubuh mungil Jaerin semakin gemetaran. '_tamat sudah riwayatku… Aboji, umma… selamatkan aku…_'

Changmin kini tampak memberikan beberapa goresan pada foto Jaejoong. Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali menunjukkan kedua foto itu namun bedanya pada foto Jaejoong tampak beberapa goresan yang membuat seolah-olah Jaejoong memiliki rambut panjang sehingga menyerupai foto Jaerin.

"Percobaan ini telah memberikan bukti. Kim Jaerin kau adalah Kim Jaejoong!" Seru Siwon sambil menunjuk kea rah Jaerin yang kini terlihat sangat gugup.

…

…

"Hahahahahaha…. Lucu! Kalian Lucu sekali! Hahahaha…" Tiba-tiba suasana tegang itu pecah karena tawa histeris Jessica.

"Astaga… perutku jadi keram. Hah~ aku kira ada apa kalian memanggil kami kemari. Ternyata ingin bermain detective-detectivan ya. Tapi kalian kan sudah SMA jadi sudah tidak pantas lagi." Ujar Jessica sambil memasukan rambut bagian sampingnya ke belakang telinga.

Jaerin dan Junsu menatap bingung Jessica sebelum akhirnya mereka mengerti. '_begitu. Jadi tetap tenang dan sangkal semua bukti mereka!_'

"Benar! Aku sampai kaget. Aku kira aku sudah berbuat salah besar sampai kalian tiba-tiba menemuiku. Tapi aku akui, kalian berbakat menjadi detective!" Seru Jaerin dengan nada yang berusaha ia buat se-riang mungkin.

"Benar-benar! Jaerin nonna ya Jaerin noona! Walaupun sebenarnya ia… Uhmp!" Perkataan Junsu terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Jessica membekap mulutnya. '_dasar Junsu PABBO!_'

'_Benar-benar Jae-chan keras kepala. Baiklah tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan cara itu._' Kata Yoochun dalam hati.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yunho P.O.V

Drrtt…drrrt….

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Ah… Heechul-ahjumma. Ada apa tiba-tiba ahjumma menghubungiku?"

"…"

"Uhm… Belum ada perubahan ahjumma. Joongie belum ada melakukan pergerakan apa pun. Jadi aku belum bertindak. Tapi mungkin setelah ini aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu."

"…"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa ahjumma. Ahjumma tenang saja. Hanya ada 4 'serangga liar' yang berani mendekati Joongie-ku."

"…"

"Tentu saja ahjumma. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Karena Joongie hanya milikku."

"…"

"Ah… tentu ahjumma. Annyeong"

Klik..

Aku memutuskan saluran telpon. Kutatap sebentar handphoneku sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Dari tempat sini aku dapat melihat ke lantai atap. Perasaan cemburu kembali aku rasakan. '_tenanglah Jung Yunho. Tidak lama lagi Kim Jaejoong akan menjadi milikmu!_'.

"Yes. Soon, Joongie will be mine! Mine only!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Baiklah. Tidak ada cara lain lagi. Aku yakin kita akan mengetahuinya dengan cara ini." Kata Yoochun serius yang membuat Jaerin cs semakin tegang. '_cara apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan?_' Tanya Jaerin dalam hati. '_akh! Jangan bilang mereka akan melakukan itu!_'

"Chansung!" seru Yoochun.

"Baik! Dengan senang hati!" Sahut Chansung senang dan…

Grep!

"Ah~ rasa hangat ini. Tubuh mungil yang selalu membuat ku merasa tenang tiap kali memeluknya. Aroma vanilla yang memabukkan. Akh~ baru habis keramas ya? Lembutnya rambut hitam ini!" dan segala racauan tidak jelas terus mengalir dari mulut Chansung sambil tetap memeluk Jaerin.

Ctik…ctik…

Ah~ sepertinya urat kesabaran Tuan/Nona Kim sudah putus.

BUAGH!

"JANGAN MEMELUKKU SEMBARANGAN!"

"…"

"…"

Kedua kubu entah bagaimana kini sudah duduk bersimpuh berhadap-hadapan. Jaejoong duduk dibelakang Jessica dan Junsu. Mereka bertiga kini sudah tidak dapat menghindar lagi. Pukulan Jaejoong tadi sudah memberikan bukti yang sangat nyata. Itu merupakan reflek milik seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Jadi Jae-chan, bisa kau jelaskan semuanya kepada kami?" Tanya Yoochun yang lebih mirip seperti perintah.

Manik mata Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah, keringat dingin terus membasahi keningnya. "Hm.. jadi…"

"Jadi begitu. Kim ahjumma tetap ingin menggendong cucu yang lahir dari rahim Jaejoong-ssi karena itu ia menjodohkanmu dengan namja, anak dari teman Kim ahjumma, yang memang sudah di jodohkan denganmu sejak masih dalam kandungan." Ujar Siwon menarik kesimpulan.

"Tapi karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal, Jae-chan memutuskan untuk pindah ke SHS dengan menyamar sebagai yeoja untuk mencari kekurangan namja itu yang dapat dijadikan alasan untuk membatalkan pertunangan, begitu kan?" Tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Karena itu, aku mohon kalian…"

"KALAU BEGITU MENIKAH SAJA DENGANKU JAE-CHAGI/JAE-IE/JAE-CHAN/JAEJOONG-SSI!" Teriak Chansung, Changmin, Yoochun dan Siwon bersamaan.

Jaejoong melongo. Matanya yang besar semakin membulat dengan mulut yang terbuka membentuk huruf O. ia benar-benar terkejut. Ini reaksi yang tidak pernah ia duga. Sementara itu Jessica dan Junsu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya kehidupan sahabat mereka akan semakin 'ramai dan sibuk'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…TBC…..

Hai …. Hai …. Hai….

Kitsu balik dengan new chap 'Kim Jaejoong's Revolution …. Bagaimana pendapat cingudeul?

Gaje kah? Tak jelas kah? Tidak menarik kah?

Mian Kitsu lama bgt nge-postnya. Cz chap ini sempet hilang gara-gara kemakan virus. Jadi musti ketik ulang karena ga ada back up-nya.

Oya, Chap ke-3 ini Kitsu bagi jadi 2 part cz kepanjangan kalo dijadiin satu chap. Takut-nya reader jadi malas baca…

Nyehehehe…

Terakhir..

Seperti biasa Kitsu mohon kritik, saran dan masukan yang membangun dari cingu yang membaca fict kitsu ini,,,

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan saran yang diberikan…

*bungkuk hormat*


	4. Chapter 4

KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION

By : KitsuKitsune 3

Based On : Manga "The Day Of Revolution" By Mikiyo Tsuda

Rated : T

Pairing : Appa dan Umma tercinta kita YunJae Couple! *jeng…jeng…jeng…*

Disclaimer : akan dengan senang hati akan mengubah manga itu menjadi manga yaoi dengan castnya Yun-appa dan Jae-umma tapi berhubung Tsuda-sensei ga ngasi jadi ya… intinya FF ini milik SAYA!

Warning : FF ini akan dipenuhi ke Gaje-an, typos, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya… (-,-'') Satu yang terpenting adalah FF ini bergenre YAOI!

Summary : Selama 17 tahun, Kim Jaejoong menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang NAMJA NORMAL. Hingga suatu hari dokter memvonisnya sebagai seorang INTERSEXSUAL "pseudohermaphrodite"! Yang artinya ia memiliki RAHIM dan segala 'perlengkapannya'. Marah, bingung, sedih berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Haruskah Jaejoong berubah menjadi yeoja? Atau ia tetap menjadi seorang namja namun tetap dapat hamil?

This is his story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Previous Chap~

"Jadi begitu. Kim ahjumma tetap ingin menggendong cucu yang lahir dari rahim Jaejoong-ssi karena itu ia menjodohkanmu dengan namja, anak dari teman Kim ahjumma, yang memang sudah di jodohkan denganmu sejak masih dalam kandungan." Ujar Siwon menarik kesimpulan.

"Tapi karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal, Jae-chan memutuskan untuk pindah ke SHS dengan menyamar sebagai yeoja untuk mencari kekurangan namja itu yang dapat dijadikan alasan untuk membatalkan pertunangan, begitu kan?" Tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Karena itu, aku mohon kalian…"

"KALAU BEGITU MENIKAH SAJA DENGANKU JAE-CHAGI/JAE-IE/JAE-CHAN/JAEJOONG-SSI!" Teriak Chansung, Changmin, Yoochun dan Siwon bersamaan.

Jaejoong melongo. Matanya yang besar semakin membulat dengan mulut yang terbuka membentuk huruf O. ia benar-benar terkejut. Ini reaksi yang tidak pernah ia duga. Sementara itu Jessica dan Junsu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya kehidupan sahabat mereka akan semakin 'ramai dan sibuk'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Haa~~"

"Ihh… Jae-hyung! Bisa tidak kau berhenti mendesah seperti itu! Asal kau tahu, setiap kali kau mendesah maka satu kebahagianmu akan hilang!" seru Junsu yang mulai merasa kesal dengan ulah hyung-nya ini.

"Aku memang sudah tidak bisa bahagia lagi Su-ie. Hidupku terlalu banyak masalah. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya aku terjun ke sungai Han~~" Gumam Jaejoong lemah dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua sikunya yang ia tekuk.

Pletak!

"Appo~~" Ringis Jaejoong sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Oppa! Kenapa oppa jadi menyerah begitu! Kalau sampai oppa terjun ke sungai Han, maka tubuh oppa akan aku jadikan makanan Ikki anjing peliharaanku!" Seru Jessica kesal! Semenjak insiden di lantai atap dengan 'THE BIGEAST' ia jadi uring-uringan. Ini pertama kalinya ia 'kalah' dan itu karena kecerobohan sahabatnya ini. '_dasar Jae-oppa ceroboh! Pokoknya aku harus bisa mengalahkan namja jidat lebar itu! Bisa-bisanya ia mengintimidasiku! Tak akan ku serahkan Jae-oppa pada mereka!_'

Jaejoong dan Junsu menatap takut Jessica. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Jessica se-uring-uring-an ini. Tapi mereka paham penyebabnya. Jessica adalah yeoja yang bisa diibaratkan seorang RATU! Ratu yang berkuasa penuh yang selalu menang dan tidak terbantahkan. Dan kemarin merupakan kekalahan pertamanya. Yoochun kemarin telah mengalahkannya mutlak tanpa perlawanan berarti. Dan itu merupakan sebuah hinaan bagi Yang Mulia Ratu Jessica Jung!

"Aku pasti akan membalas mereka! Terutama pada namja berjidat lebar itu! Akan aku buat ia bertekuk lutut! Hahahahaha!"

Srriing….

Entah mengapa Jaejoong dan Junsu tiba-tiba saja seperti melihat bayangan Ratu Kegelapan dalam diri Jessica.

"EE! MENDEKATI JUNG YUNHO! APA KAU…."

Pletak!

"Appo~~"

"Kecilkan suaramu oppa! Kau mau satu sekolah mendengar rencana kita!" Seru Jessica setelah memukul kepala Jaejoong dengan buku tebal yang tadi ia baca.

"… dan aku harus mendekati Park Yoochun. Apa maksudnya ini Sicca?" Tanya Junsu bingung.

Saat ini ketiga sahabat ini sedang berkumpul di kamar Jeajoong untuk menyusun rencana. Rencana yang berkaitan dengan Jaejoong, Junsu, Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun.

"Ne, seperti yang tadi aku jelaskan. Kita tidak akan mudah mengalahkan The BIGEAST jadi kita membutuhkan tenaga tambahan yaitu Jung Yunho, Kim Ki Bum dan Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi, Jae-oppa kau harus berusaha untuk mendekati Jung Yunho, buat ia menyukaimu. Dengan begitu ia akan berusaha melindungimu dari Bigeast. Selain itu ini juga akan menjadi 'kesalahan' Jung Yunho yang bisa kau gunakan untuk membatalkan pertunanganmu. Sedangkan kau Junsu, kau harus mendekati si Tuan Jidat Lebar. Dengan begitu pikirannya akan kacau dan sulit untuk mendekati Jae-oppa. Begitu juga untuk dengan tiga anggota lainnya, aku, Kibum dan Kyuhyun akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka." Jelas Jessica.

"Tapia pa Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah setuju akan membantu kita?" Tanya Jaejoong. Walaupun rencana ini terdengar sempurna tapi ada sedikit keraguan pada diri Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja. Mereka berdua aku yang urus. Mereka PASTI akan membantu kita. Nyahahaha… Yang jelas Jae-oppa dan Su-ie harus bisa menjalankan dengan baik tugas kalian."

Jaejoong dan Junsu saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda setuju.

"Bagus! Rencana ini akan mulai dijalankan besok! Jadi kalian harus mempersiapkan diri dan strategi. Mengerti!"

"Baik Yang Mulia!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ingat Jae-oppa! Kau tidak punya waktu banyak, 2 minggu lagi empat namja itu akan kemari mencarimu. Sebelum waktu itu tiba kau sudah harus 'memiliki' Jung Yunho sebagai 'tamengmu', kau mengertikan?" Tanya Jessica dengan suara berbisik pada Jaejoong.

"Uhm! Aku mengerti!" sahut Jaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus! Akh! Ia sudah selesai berlatih! Ini saatnya Oppa!" Seru Jessica sambil mendorong punggung Jaejoong kearah lapangan basket tempat Yunho yang baru selesai berlatih.

Jaejoong P.O.V

Walaupun Sicca mengatakan seperti itu… Tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendekati Jung Yunho dan menjadi 'kekasih'nya?

"Ah? Jaerin-ssi? Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kang-in salah satu anggota tim basket SHS. Ternyata tanpa aku sadari aku sudah sampai di lapangan basket. Bagaimana ini?

"Ah… Anou… eng… Ah… Jung Yunho-ssi! Aku ingin bicara dengan Jung Yunho-ssi!"

…

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Jaerin-ssi katakana padaku?" Tanya Jung Yunho begitu kami tiba di halaman belakang sekolah.

Ahh… dasar Kim Jaejoong pabbo! Kau langsung mengajaknya bicara berdua saja tanpa ada persiapan sama sekali! Bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang akan kau lakukan!

Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap namja tinggi yang kini ada dihadapanku. Ah, ternyata bila dilihat dari dekat wajahnya sangat tampan. Karena wajahnya yang kecil aku tidak pernah menyadarinya saat aku melihatnya dari jauh. Dan lagi kenapa bisa seorang namja memiliki wajah sekecil ini. Lalu mata itu, tajam sekali. Seperti mata musang yang mengintai mangsanya. Bibir itu, berbentuk hati. Apa akan terasa lembut bila berciuman? Eh? Berciuman!

Kembali aku menundukan wajahku dengan segera. Jaejoong pabbo! Kenapa kau bisa berpikir sekotor itu! Berciu… argh! Jangan berpikir itu lagi!

Jaejoong P.O.V end

Yunho P.O.V

Hehehe… Manis sekali.

Setelah tadi menatap wajahku lama kini ia menundukan wajah memerahnya. Saking merahnya kedua telinganya jadi ikut merah. Apa yang kau pikirkan BooJae?

Hmm…

Tak kusangka ia akan menemuiku seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan BooJae? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kedatangan 4 namja kemarin? Apa pun rencanamu, aku anggap ini merupakan undangan bagiku untuk mulai 'perburuan'ku BooJae.

Segera aku menghilangkan seringai yang tadi sempat terbentuk agar jangan sampai Boo melihatnya.

"Anou… Yunho-ssi? A..apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Boo masih dengan wajah tertunduk. Kedua tangannya menautkan jari-jari dengan gelisah.

Kekasih ne? ah.. aku mengerti sekarang.

"Belum. Ada apa Jaerin-ssi?" tanyaku pura-pura. I know your game now Boo.

"Kalau begitu… akumenyukaimu! Maukahkaujadikekasihku?" Tanyanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Astaga segitu gugupkah kau Boo? Benar-benar manis.

"Maaf Jaerin-ssi. Bisa kau ulang perkataanmu tadi? Kau terlalu cepat mengucapkannya." Kataku berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Senang sekali bisa menjahili boo-ku yang manis ini.

"Ah mian!" Katanya sambil berulang kali membungkukkan badan. Mengambil nafas panjang, Boo mengulang perkataannya kali ini dengan pelan, " Aku menyukaimu Yunho-ssi. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Aku terdiam. Walau ini mungkin Boo hanya berpura-pura menyukaiku tapi aku tetap merasa senang. Wajahnya yang memerah benar-benar manis.

"Sesungguhnya aku juga menyukaimu. Tentu. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Saranghae ne Boo Jaejoongie.

Yunho P.O.V end

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari-hari terus berlalu. Sekarang seluruh SHS mengetahui hubungan antara Yunho-Jaerin/Jaejoong. Dan berkat campur tangan Jessica yang selalu mengatur pertemuan dan jadwal kencan mereka, hubungan Yunjae semakin dekat.

Seperti saat ini, dua pasang kekasih ini kini menikmati makan siang mereka di halaman belakang sekolah. Jaerin/Jaejoong kini sedang menyiapkan bekal makan siang yang ia masak sendiri. Yunho tersenyum bahagia. Bahagia ia memiliki Boo sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu Yunnie? Apa ada yang membuatmu merasa senang?" Tanya Jaejoong yang kini sudah selesai menyiapkan bekal.

"Hm… tentu. Aku merasa senang karena memilikimu sebagai kekasihku! My Beautiful Boo. Only mine." Kata Yunho yang kini menarik Jerin/Jaejoong duduk di pangkuannya dan memeluk pinggang ramping itu.

"Ihh.. Yunnie lepas. Malu kalau dilihat orang." Ujar Jaerin/Jaejoong yang berusaha melepas lengan kekar Yunho yang melilit pinggang rampingnya. Wajah putih itu kini dihiasi semburat merah yang menambah kecantikannya.

"Biar. Biar mereka tahu kalau kau adalah miliki Boo. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Boo. Jongmal saranghae." Kalimat terakhir Yunho ucapkan dengan sangat lirih dan hampir tidak terdengar. Namun Jae mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas dan itu membuatnya merasa senang sekaligus bersalah karena telah memanfaatkan cinta Yunho padanya.

'_mian ne Yunnie. Jongmal mianhe. Tapi aku… tanpa aku sadari aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi apa kau akan mencintaiku juga? Bukan sebagai Jaerin tapi sebagai sosokku yang sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong._'

"Eh? Festival kembang api?"

"Ne. Festival kembang api yang akan diadakan nanti malam. Kau mau melihatnya denganku?" Tanya Yunho yang kini berbaring dipangkuan Jaerin/Jaejoong.

"Ne! Tentu saja aku mau!" Sahut Jaerin/Jaejoong senang. Tentu ia tidak akan menolah kencan dengan kekasih tercintanya kan?

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di taman kota." Ujar Yunho sambil mencium tangan kekasihnya yang sejak tadi membelai kepalanya lembut.

"Ne…"

Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati saat-saat berdua dihalaman belakang sekolah. Kotak bekal makan siang mereka kini sudah kosong dan sudah tertata rapi. Menikmati sisa waktu sebelum bel pelajaran berbunyi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jadi nanti kau akan kencan dengan Yunho-ssi?" Tanya Jessica yang kini sedang membantu menata rambut hitam sedikit panjang Jaejoong.

"Hmm…" gumam Jaejoong dengan sedikit anggukan.

"Kau jangan menggerakkan kepalamu oppa! Hm… oppa, apa kau…menyukai Yunho-ssi?" Tanya Jessica dengan nada serius. Ia menatap Jaejoong melalui cermin yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Ne. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku menyukainya sebagai seorang Kim Jaejoong." Sahut Jaejoong dengan nada miris. Sengaja ia tundukkan wajahnya agar Jessica tidak melihat wajah terlukanya saat ini.

"… Kalau begitu aku akan menyihirmu menjadi uke tercantik di dunia!" '_berjuanglah oppa!_'

Dhuar….dhuar….

Psiuuu….

Dhuar!

"Kembang api yang indah ne…" Ujar Jaerin/Jaejoong dengan mata doe berbinar menatap bunga-bunga api yang menghiasi langit Gwangju.

"Ne, tapi tidak seindah 'bunga' milikku." Sahut Yunho yang mempererat pelukannya di pinggang ramping Jaerin/Jaejoong.

"Dasar Yunnie tukang gombal!" sebuah tepukan lemah pada lengannya menandakan bahwa kekasih cantiknya kini sedang malu.

Sebuah kekehan menjadi sahutan dari namja tampan itu hingga akhirnya kekehan itu menghilang dan wajah sang namja tampan berubah serius. '_inilah saatnya. Aku harus mengatakannya._'

"Boo, ayo kita pindah tempat. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ujar Yunho serius.

Jaerin/Jaejoong menatap bingung kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba berwajah serius dan hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Boo. Tapi aku rasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini." Ujar namja tampan itu dengan mata tajam penuh kesungguhan.

"mengakhiri… apa maksudmu Yunnie? Aku…"

"Aku telah memiliki seseorang yang mengisi hatiku. Seseorang yang amat sangat berharga. Jadi…"

"Cukup! Aku mengerti. Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

"Akh! Boo tunggu! Boo!"

Jaejoong P.O.V

Aku terus berlari. Tidak kupedulikan tatapan kesal dan aneh dari orang-orang. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah menghilang. Aku tak kusangka saat ini akan tiba lebih awal. Aku belum mempersiapkan diri! Aku belum mempersiapkan hatiku!

Dapat kurasakan air mata yang sedari tadi aku tahan kini membasahi pipiku. Yunnie, Jongmal saranghae. Tak bisakah kau juga mencintaiku! Mencintai Kim Jaejoong!

Brugh…

"Ah… mian… mian telah menabrakmu." Akh sial! Karena air mata ini pandanganku jadi kabur.

"Maaf katamu! Ahh~ cantiknya. Nonna, kenapa kau menangis? Ayo ikut kami, kami akan menghiburmu… hehehhe…" ujar namja berandalan yang tadi tak sengaja ku tabrak. Ekh… tampaknya hari ini adalah hari sialku!

Jaejoong P.O.V end

Yunho P.O.V

Sial. Cepat sekali larinya! Ini bukan reaksi yang aku harapkan!

Tapi sepertinya kata-kata yang aku gunakan telah membuatnya berasumsi lain. Ck… aku harus segera menemukannya dan meluruskan masalah ini. Kau dimana Boo…

"Lepaskan! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau!"

Itu suara Boo! Datangnya dari gang sempit itu. Akh! Jangan-jangan…

Segera kau mempercepat lariku menuju ke gang tempat datangnya suara Boo. Dan seperti dugaanku beberapa namja berandal tengan mencoba memperkosa Boo-ku! Tidak akan kubiarkan!

Bugh!...

5 menit kemudian…

"Jangan pernah menyentuh kekasihku lagi! Kim Jaejoong adalah MILIKKU!"

"Yunnie~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 minggu –hari kedatangan The Bigeast-

"Kencan katamu!" seru Chansung hingga bangkit dari duduknya.

"Begitulah." Ujar Jessica santai.

Saat ini Jessica, Junsu, Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun bertemu denga The Bigeast di café 'In Heaven'. Dan seperti dugaan Jessica, Yoochun, Siwon dan Changmin tidak dapat memfokuskan pikirannya pada Jaejoong karena 'uke pengalih' yang ada dihadapan mereka. Dan Chansung tidak akan dapat berbuat banyak tanpa tiga temannya.

"Jadi informasi yang kami dapat itu benar. Tapi bukankah Jae-chagi ingin menolak pertunangan itu?"

"Bila sudah cinta, bisa berbuat apa." Kembali Jessica menyahut santai dan menyesap Latte-nya.

Chansung segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke ketiga temannya. '_sial. Mereka termakan jebakan si Ratu Iblis! Ah~` Jae-chagi!_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-2 tahun kemudian-

Disebuah gereja baru saja dilangsungkan pernikahan yang sangat mewah. Tentu saja. Bila kita tahu siapa yang melangsungkan pernikahan ini maka kita tidak akan heran. Putra tunggal dari keluarga Jung, pemiliki –perusahaan multi bisnis- menikah dengan putra tunggal dari keluarga Kim, pemiliki dan keluarga yang terkenal karena darah bangsawannya. Dua pasang kekasih ini baru saja mengikat janji setia yang secara otomatis mengganti marga Jaejoong dari seorang Kim menjadi Jung.

"Akhirnya kita menjadi besan ne Teukie~" Ujar Heechul menggenggam tangan Leetuk sementara tangannya yang satu masih mengusap air mata bahagia yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Ne Chullie, aku beruntung memiliki menantu secantik Joongie~" Sahut Leetuk yang juga mempererat genggaman tangan mereka.

Sementara itu para aboji yang berwatak keras hanya dapat berusaha keras untuk tidak terlarut dalam suasana haru. Terutama Hangeng, ia berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya saat melihat sosok Jaejoong dalam balutan gaun putih.

Saat para hadirin hendak melepas kepergian pasangan pengantin itu, tiba-tiba saja Chansung yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Yoochun, Changmin dan Siwon menarik Jaejoong dari genggaman Yunho dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil yang telah disediakan untuk pengantin.

"Tak akan kuserahkan Jae-chagi-ku kepada beruang mesum sepertimu!"

"AKH!" Seru Yoochun, Changmin dan Sieon serta para uke mereka dan tamu undangan saat mobil yang dikendarai Chansung melaju kencang.

Sedangkan Yunho?

Sebuah seringai mirip binatang buas terukir diwajah tampannya. "Berani juga ia membawa Joongie-ku kabur."

"Ya Chansungie! Hentikan mobilnya! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Diamlah Jae-chagi. Aku ini sedang menyelamatkanmu dari beruang mesum itu! Aku mendapat firasat bahwa ia seme termesum yang pernah ada dan akan membuatmu 'menderita'." Sahut Chansung yang berkonsentrasi mengemudi.

"Ya! Yunnie tidak mesum! Ia hanya menyayangiku!" bantah Jaejoong. Ia tidak terima namja yang baru saja menjadi suaminya dikatakan mesum.

"Akh… itu karena kau terlalu polos Jae-chagi! Akh!"

Chansung segera menginjak rem dalam-dalam saat tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa mobil yang menghadangnya. "Sial! Siapa mereka? Jae-chagi kau jangan keluar ya."

"Siapa kalian! Cepat menyingkir! Atau kalau tidak…"

Werr…werr…wer…

Angin yang keras dan suara baling-baling yang berisik mengalihkan perhatian Chansung dan saat ia melihat keatas…

"Ya Jung Yunho! Cepat kembalikan Jae-chagi-ku!"

Sebuah seringaian terukir di wajah tampan Yunho, dieratkannya lilitan satu tangannya dipinggang ramping Jaejoong sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk berpegangan pada tangga tali helicopter.

"Never! Cz he is MINE!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIM JAEJOONG'S REVOLUTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

END

Hai …. Hai …. Hai….

Kitsu balik dengan new chap 'Kim Jaejoong's Revolution …. Bagaimana pendapat cingudeul?

Gaje kah? Tak jelas kah? Tidak menarik kah?

Ini merupakan chap terakhir dari Kim Jaejoong's Revolution. Semoga endingnya memuaskan ya…

Kitsu mau ngucapin terima kasih buat reader semua yang udah baca ff Kitsu ini. Juga terima kasih atas saran dan masukan yang diberikan. Jongmal gomawo ne…

Terakhir..

Seperti biasa Kitsu mohon kritik, saran dan masukan yang membangun dari cingu yang membaca fict kitsu ini,,,

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan saran yang diberikan…

*bungkuk hormat*


End file.
